Thunder Strikes Into Love
by PrinceProject
Summary: Thunder is booming outside of the school and Otoya is panicking. Will Tokiya go far enough to comfort him?


Thunder was erupting outside of the music school. Loud thunder.

The red-headed male jumped slightly at every thunder strike. He was completely frightened of thunder, never could he over-come the fear. Otoya whimpered as he looked over to Tokiya, who was sleeping soundly. How could he sleep through such a situation like this? Otoya didn't understand.

_**BOOM!**_

Another thunder strike zapped right in front of the school. This caused Otoya to hid under his blanket._ I just have to go through this until I fall asleep_, he thought to himself as he peeked out from under the blanket and looked over to Tokiya, _I wish he were awake to at least try to comfort me through this._

Then the thought hit him like a lighting bolt. _Why don't I just wake him up?_ He questioned to himself, _Or would he just be mad at me?_ The red-head shrugged and stepped off his bed, tip-toeing over to the sleeping male. He gulped and lighting shook Tokiya.

"T-Tokiya..." he whispered, "Wake up...!" Nothing from him. _He must be a deep sleeper_, Otoya thought. **BOOM!** Another thunder bolt caused Otoya to jump, making his heart race. "T-Tokiya!" He shouted quietly, getting more scared than before, "Tokiya, wake up!"

The dark-haired male turned over, groaning. He slightly opened his dark blue eyes and muttered, "What is it, Otoya...?"

"Tokiya, there's thunder outside!" he panicked, furrowing his eyebrows. Tokiya sighed and mumbled, "Then why are you waking me up? I don't care if there's thunder outside, go to sleep." Otoya felt small tears pricking his eyes. "B-But," he whispered, "I-I'm scared..."

Thunder boomed again and it was louder than ever. Otoya jumped and looked at Tokiya, with pleading eyes. There was a moment of silence before Tokiya spoke, "Fine," he mumbled, "Come here..."

The dark-haired male slowly pulled Otoya closer, bring him into the bed with him. Otoya felt like a weight was lifted off of his chest as he nuzzled closer to Tokiya. He's never been this close to Tokiya before, it was exciting. The dark-haired male smelled of fresh flowers and baby powder, a perfect combination.

_**BOOM! BOOM! BOOOOOOM! **_

The red-headed male jumped and began to whimper as he closed his eyes. Tokiya sighed and wrapped his arms around Otoya's waist, bringing him closer. "Shhh," he whispered, "It'll be alright..." A dark pink blush crawled across Otoya's peach cheeks, as he looked up to Tokiya's face. He's never seen Tokiya like this, he was acting sweet and soft. Most of the time he would act isolated and cold, but this time it was different.

His bright red/amber eyes guided itself to Tokiya's dark midnight blue eyes, then to his slender nose, and lastly to his soft pampered pale lips. They looked so delectable and smooth. Otoya wanted to feel them against his.

"Otoya? Are you alright?" questioned Tokiya, obviously confused as to why the shorter male was stari-no gazing at him. Otoya slightly opened his mouth and softly whispered, "Tokiya..." before lightly kissing him.

Tokiya's eyes slightly widened, but then softened as he began to kiss back passionately, softly gripping at Otoya's waist. "T-Tokiya," the red-headed male said in-between kisses, "Kiss me harder..." He did as he was told and began to kiss him harder and deeper.

Suddenly, Tokiya flipped Otoya around so now he was on top of him. He connected lips again and licked the red-heads bottom lip, asking for a entrance. Otoya gladly accepted the request and opened his mouth slightly. The dark-haired male slipped his tongue into the red-head's mouth and explored all alright, getting a taste of him. He tasted just like peaches.

Soon, then both entranced into a full-on tongue battle, saliva dripping down their chins. "A-Ah ~ Tokiya..." moaned Otoya as they both touched tongue's again. Of course, Tokiya won the tongue battle, being the stronger male in this situation.

Trails of kisses began to go down Otoya's neck, biting and suck here and there. The shorter male put a hand over his mouth, trying to prevent moans from escaping his mouth. Suddenly, Tokiya stopped on a certain spot and began to suck hard. "A-Ah!" Otoya moaned loud. Tokiya couldn't help but smirk.

A bulge began to form in Otoya's pajama pants, making him very uncomfortable. "T-Tokiya..." he moaned, "F-Fuck me now..." The taller male looked up at him and whispered, "Not just yet, I want to tease you more..." and with that, he took off both of their shirts, showing their solid abs.

Tokiya quickly went towards Otoya's right nipple and began to suck and lick, while teasing the other nipple by softly twisting it. "N-Ngh...!" the red-headed male moaned and ran his hands through Tokiya's soft midnight blue hair. He's never felt this way before, it was exciting and passionate.

He began to trail kisses and bites down Otoya's stomach, leaving bright red hickeys everywhere. Tokiya began to fumble with the hem of Otoya's pants, slowly pulling them down with his briefs, leaving him completely naked. A bright red blush appeared across Otoya's face, as he watched Tokiya eye his erect member.

The dark-haired male softly held onto it and began to lightly suck at the top. Pants and moans coming from Otoya filled the room, and probably outside the dorm, too. Then, out of nowhere, Tokiya took the whole length into his mouth, and began to bob his head up and down. "A-Ah! T-Tokiya! N-Ngh..!" shouted the red-head, as he pulled on Tokiya's hair locks.

Tokiya took the length out of his mouth and quickly took off his pants and boxers, leaving him completely naked. He laid down on the bed, and Otoya quickly got on top of him. "D-Don't you need to get prepared f-first...?" asked the innocent red-head.

Tokiya shook his head and whispered, "I can handle it." Otoya gulped and positioned himself in front of Tokiya's entrance. He began to slowly slide his member into Tokiya, earning a soft moan out of him. _The pain was more than I expected_, thought Tokiya as he closed his eyes. Otoya began to slowly move in and out, feeling the tightness around his member. "A-Ah..." softly moaned Tokiya and Otoya began to move faster, and faster.

Soon the pain went away and all that was left was pure pleasure. Both males couldn't hold in their moans, so they just let it out, not caring if the others could hear them. Unexpectedly, Otoya hit Tokiya's prostate, sending a loud and long moan coming out of him. He repeatedly hit the prostate, harder each and every time. "Otoya," moaned Tokiya, "I'm g-going to cum...!" Otoya leaned down and planted a kiss on his lips. "C-Cum all over me, T-Tokiya..." he sensually whispered in his ear.

Tokiya did as he was told. He let out a long and loud moan as cum splattered out of his member and onto their chests. Not long after, Otoya came into Tokiya. He pulled out and slammed right next to Tokiya.

They both panted, completely out of breath. "T-Tokiya," whispered Otoya, "I-I love you..." The dark-haired male looked over at Otoya and softly smiled before kissing him on the lips and whispering, "I love you, too." Tokiya was the first one to fall asleep, and Otoya was the second...thanking the thunder for ending, but also thanking the thunder for starting.

* * *

**A/N:**

Thank you for reading this! ^_^

It's greatly appreciated if you would review.

I'll have more yaoi on my page soon. c:


End file.
